


Never Trust the Elevators

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Buck & Reader are stuck in an elevator for roughly 8-12 hours. There's an incredible amount of sexual tension in the air, but y'all are both shy lil things, so nothing happens. That is, until Tony makes it known that he's not letting you out.Good luck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Buck sounds a little OOC, Seb is nothing like his character and it’s a little harder to work out a feel from what little we’ve actually experienced of MCU Bucky (specifically non/post-Winter-Soldier-Bucky). I am trying, and I hope this suffices in some sense, although I did get a little lazy around the end of hour 2. This doesn't cover all 8-12 hours, but I like to think I know how your brain works kinda sorta, so this time frame seemed a little more plausible to me in terms of sexual tension and Tony's impatience.
> 
> as always, replace Y/N with your name here:   
> http://nerddface.tumblr.com/post/146888383083/never-trust-the-elevators

**Hour 1**  


Elevator rides were supposed to be short. They’d _always_ been short. They’d been no more than a couple rapid seconds when she was on the ride up to her interview a couple months ago, it was short every morning when she came up to work. It was (thank her lucky stars) short that one night Clint had too much to drink and was being helped up to his room by a slightly tipsy Natasha, and the morning that Tony had clearly not gotten adequate sleep and had quite nearly fallen over on her.  


It was this knowledge that Y/N armed herself with when Bucky slid into the elevator that morning. She could survive standing in an enclosed space with her crush for sixty seconds.  


She _could_.  


Could, gould, good— good?  


“Anyone awake in there?”  


She jerked her head back and fluttered her lashes in surprise at the hand waving before her face. The amused smile on Bucky’s lips made her heart skip a beat.  


“There you are. Good morning.”  


“Oh, um, yeah, good- good morning,” she squeaked, shifting the thick strap of the bag on her shoulder. Inside her head, she was stomping a foot and throwing her head back in exasperation like a petulant child. _Come **on** , Y/N!_ She could replace the teres minor flawlessly without shaking, but she couldn’t exchange causal salutations with Bucky Barnes.  


_Just a few more seconds…_  


Suddenly, the elevator shook and shrieked. Y/N braced herself against the tall handrail, hoping the audible whine from her chest would be blamed on the sudden jerking and not because Bucky’s solid arm had flashed out across her torso to steady her.  


In a (pounding) heartbeat, a gentle voice spoke through the intercom—F.R.I.D.A.Y.  


“It appears the elevator is experiencing a slight malfunction. You are in no danger, but it may take some time to identify and alleviate the problem.”  


“Oh, God,” Y/N breathed. Bucky pulled his arm back, but it seemed hesitant.  


“How much time?” he asked, settling into his own space again, with something that she dared say might have been a blush across his cheeks.  


“That has yet to be determined, sergeant. When a diagnostic has been formed, I will be sure to alert you.”  


F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s cool voice smoothed Y/N’s taunted fight or flight response, but spiked her heart rate up in nervous fear. They were stuck? For how long? Would she die in here? Why, oh, why did it have to be her? With _him_? Why couldn’t she get stuck in here with the other nurse? She was nice, and she didn’t freak her out this much.  


“You seem to get lost in your thoughts often,” Bucky said, pulling her out of her head for the second time that morning.  


“I’m sorry, I’m not—“ she drew in a breath “—not usually like this…” she excused half-heartedly, looking away from his face to study the metal floor.  


It was quiet for a moment before she heard the shuffling of cloth. Bucky slid to the floor beside her, looking up almost expectantly.  


“Well, we’re stuck here for who knows how long,” he reasoned. “May as well settle in.”  


She took his advice somewhat tentatively, setting her bag down beside her and smoothing her blouse across her front.  


“Do you have your phone on you?” Bucky asked. Y/N furrowed her brow and nodded.  


“Yeah?”  


“Try calling someone. I doubt anyone knows we’re stuck here yet.”  


He had a point. She shifted and tugged her phone from the front pocket of her bag. She tried Tony first—it was his building, after all—but to no avail. Clint was out for the day with Natasha, Sam was across town, and Thor didn’t have a phone at the moment (he accidentally smashed the delicate glass screen of his last one). Steve picked up and told her he’d see if there was something he could do, but he seemed strangely lax about it after she mentioned she was with Bucky and not in immediate danger.  


Somewhat sated, and sitting in still awkward air, Y/N locked her phone and drew a deep breath. Looks like she was in for the long haul with this one.

**Hour 2**  


“Can’t you just pry the door open?”  


Bucky looked over at her, one brow quirked. “Sure, I guess. But we’re halfway between two floors. Best we’d open up to is a solid wall.”  


Y/N pursed her lips and huffed, pulling up her knees and crossing her arms over them, letting her chin fall to her forearm.  


Bucky sighed deeply. Y/N wanted to start some kind of conversation, but _oh, Jesus, I can’t do that. I’m going to say something stupid._  


“So, you’re a medic?”  


Y/N had to unfreeze herself. “Um, yeah.”  


“What made you want to do that?”  


“Well… I guess I wanted to… help people? I grew up on the property next to Mr. Barton—Uh, Hawkeye—and I would help, um, remove stitches or change bandages. I was interested in how the body worked and how well it worked to heal itself, you know? Mr. B—Hawkeye mentioned working with Doctor Cho, and I’d read one of her papers, and I just couldn’t let the opportunity pass up. So… here I am.”  


Bucky nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting.”  


“What about you?” she asked tentatively. “Like, with the Avengers, how did you—I mean, I heard about the whole Winter Soldier thing, and there was this one time you—“ her eyes teared up a bit in embarrassment. “Oh, no, that came out all wrong, I’m sorry—“  


“No, no.” he waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s alright. It’s a long story, and it’s complicated. An old friend never gave up on me, really. Not sure you’d like to hear it.”  


“I’d love to hear you talk,” she murmured, before she realized what she’d said. “A-about your—um, your arm! Your arm, how does that work?”  


“You want to know?” Somehow, he seemed surprised. Y/N nodded enthusiastically.  


“Well..” 

**Hour 3**  


“Okay, guys, I’m getting seriously bored.”  


Y/N flinched. “Tony?!”  


The billionaire on the other end of the elevator intercom snorted. “Yeah, kiddo, did you think my building would actually just, kind of, _malfunction_ like that?”  


Bucky spoke up. “So you trapped us in here for what reason?”  


“Ooh, you make it sound so harsh. You needed a gentle nudge, so to speak, and since the both of you could probably strangle me with two fingers or remove my beating heart from my body while I watch, I figured a metaphorical nudge from a safe distance was a better bet.”    


“Who’s to say we won’t do it anyway once we’re out of here?”  


Tony chuckled. “You won’t. You know, tell you what—you two kiss, and I’ll let you go on your merry way, no strings attached. Or, maybe only a couple, like those invisible strings they use in magic shows. But! The point is, make me happy and admit that you’re in love with each other and everything will go smoothly.”  


Y/N watched, almost slack-jawed, as Bucky adjusted his _beautiful arms_ over his knees. “If we don’t?”  


“Oh, please, grandpa, like either of you can hold out much longer. Or, I mean, maybe you can, in which case you wouldn’t mind staying in here for the foreseeable future, because you’re both tough, emotionally constipated, stubborn adults.”  


“I-I’m not—in love with him,” Y/N protested. Tony laughed.  


“Would you like me to prove it to you? Not sure if you’re both aware, but I have security cameras in every public space, I’d be happy to play back some stuff, you know, I’ve got it right over here—“  


“No!”  


Y/N was pretty sure it came from both of them.  


Tony cackled over the intercom. Not a second later, a dreadfully familiar saxophone was siphoned through the speakers.  


The noise from Y/N’s throat was something between a groan and a whine of pain. The back of her head hit the elevator wall and she brought the heels of her palms to rest over her eyes. She could be having a quiet coffee with Doctor Cho right now over some new study material, _wow, did that sound nice._  


“Hey, man, you’re stressing her out!” Bucky barked.  


“Oh, what? What’s that? There’s been a malfunction?” the music increased in volume more, so Tony had to shout over it. “I knew F.R.I.D.A.Y. was a bust, man, if J.A.R.V.I.S. were here none of this would have—oh, dear, looks like I’m breaking up on you—!”  


And then he was gone, as _Careless Whisper_ blared over her head.  


_Shit._  


Bucky didn’t know for sure, right? Tony could just be spouting nonsense, for all he knew. There was no way that both of them felt the same way about each other, really, just look at—  


He was smiling. Why was he smiling? It was soft, gentle, almost knowing. His head was tilted just the slightest bit to the side, eyes warm, nearly smug. She blinked at him, hoping her face wasn’t as flushed as it felt. He could hear her steadily increasing heart rate, she was sure of it.  


He said something, but Y/N shook her head hopelessly, resting her hands on her knees. She couldn’t hear him. He shifted closer and her head floated up to somewhere up the elevator shaft. She swallowed and tried to listen to him instead of ogling at how damn nice his face was, and how close it was to hers. She couldn’t turn towards him completely, but watched him from the corner of her eye.  


“I’ve learned,” he breathed to her, “that it doesn’t do any good to just wait for something to happen.”  


“What do you mean?” She wasn’t sure she wanted an answer.  


His warm, gentle fingers turned her jaw to face him. He was so close she could see a tiny fleck of brown in the speared blue of his right eye.  


“I think you understand.” His face got close enough that she couldn’t focus on anything anymore. She could feel his breath on her mouth, but as much as her brain might deny her feelings, it seemed as though her body couldn’t, as she found she neither could nor wanted to stop him.  


“I don’t—it really—I mean—”  


Bucky’s mouth stopped her rambling, and she let it. He hadn’t shaved that morning as he usually did, but his sandpapery chin was somehow incredibly pleasant. Her legs fell into a crisscross position as she relaxed into the sweet, lengthy gesture.  


She didn’t realize her hands had come up to brace his chin until he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open to see his just in focus, sparkling and contented. His hand had moved from her chin to cup her cheek, and the cold metal of his other fingers was brushing her knee.  


“That was nice,” she breathed, before she could stop herself or even become aware she was saying something.  


She leaned forward for another kiss before her nervousness could catch up to her sudden confidence and smother it.  


“I think,” Bucky said between kisses, “that this time—Tony may escape— consequences.”  


“I’m personally going to thank him,” Y/N hummed, her eyes still closed. “Who would’ve thought…?”  


Before either could say anything more, Tony’s voice piped up from the intercom once more.  


“Hey, newly-discovered lovebirds, so, remember when I said if you kissed I’d cut you loose? Actually… there’s an actual problem.”  


“I don’t think that’s a problem anymore,” Bucky grinned as he pulled her close again.  


People should get stuck in elevators with each other more often.  



End file.
